


Treefall's Journey

by Tobias_Darren_Russell



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_Darren_Russell/pseuds/Tobias_Darren_Russell
Summary: Treefall is a loyal warrior of Thunderclan. He often stays up until Moonhigh hunting prey for the clan. Then, one night, he receives a prophecy. A prophecy that will send him far beyond clan borders.





	Treefall's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing this because my friend Platte_Lake said I could. He said something about 'wanting to focus on one story at a time'

Bluestar sighed as she laid her head by the pool of glimmering stars. The cold, bare wind ruffled her fur, reminding her of the lonely emptiness of the moor around her. Suddenly, a voice called out her name from a nearby hill. Bluestar looked up to see Oakheart staring at her, worry shining in her amber eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, rushing down the hill. Bluestar got up and stumbled into Oakheart, knocking them both down to the ground. "Sorry." she mumbled, trying again to get up. This time it worked and Bluestar stood up. She then began to groom herself, pausing only when Oakheart got up. "So, you received a prophecy?" Oakheart asked, as he began to groom himself as well. "Yeah. I...I'm not sure about it though." Oakheart paused and look at her curiously. "What do you mean?" Oakheart asked, after Bluestar was silent for a moment. "It said that _A falling tree must ravel far to protect a group of rogues_ " She laughed scornfully. "The first prophecy that makes sense and it's just plain ridiculous." She scoffed. Oakheart didn't say anything, so Bluestar continued. "They are sending one of my best warriors on a quest he might not even come from." Bluestar sighed and laid down by the pool again, her energy and rage spent. Oakheart rested by her and began to groom her. "We don't have to tell the-" Oakheart began. "Yes, we do." Bluestar murmured, interrupting him. "It is our job as Starclan to deliver messages to the clans." She sighed again and stared into the pool, as if searching for answers.   
"Maybe Treefall will be able to do it. I've seen him hunt. He brings back plenty of prey while he's out night-hunting. And his fighting is not too bad, either." Oakheart remarked.  
Bluestar didn't say anything and it took Oakheart a minute to realize she had fallen asleep. Feeling the tugs of exhaustion pulling on him, he decided to close his eyes and fall asleep as well. _'Good luck, Treefall'_ was his last thought before he dozed off.


End file.
